Even I Can't Say 'I Love You'
by psychoarea
Summary: Mungkin aku hanya ingin menulis rangkaian kata-kata ini untukmu, mungkin kata-kata ini tidaklah indah tetapi aku berharap kau dapat membacanya. Diakhir kisah ini aku ingin kau membacanya dan diakhir rangkaian kata ini tertulis satu kata yang akan selalu tersimpan dihatiku. Karena secara diam-diam aku selalu menyukaimu...


_**FF Pertama saya disini~ **_

**©Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki &Yusuke Murata**

**Song by May's – Kimi ni Todoke**

**Warning: Jelek pokoknya gak jelas :D typo lagi -_-"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kimi ga suki de kimi ga suki de**  
**Nemurenai yoru demo ii asa ga kunakute mo ii**  
**Nando demo tsutaetai kimi ni todoke**  
_Aku menyukaimu, aku selalu menyukaimu  
Tak apa jika ku tak bisa tidur malam ini, tak apa jika pagi tak pernah datang  
Ku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya berulang kali, untuk itu ku kan menjangkaumu_

Di hari itu aku melihatmu, menatap wajah tanpa senyum itu dan aku jatuh cinta padamu setelah sekian lama aku mengenalmu. Perasaan ini pertama kali muncul saat aku menatapmu di tempat itu dan kau— untuk kesekian kalinya tak ada senyuman yang terpancar di wajahmu. Diam, kau hanya diam menatap langit yang luas di bukit ini. Bunga sakura yang berguguran menandakan musim gugur telah datang dan udara terasa semakin dingin sedingin hatimu.

**_Hiruma Youichi_**

Aku selalu berada di dekatmu, terlalu dekat untuk kau cari— tetapi sayangnya kau sama sekali tak pernah mencariku. Aku selalu dan selalu saja menatap wajah itu, tak bosan dan tak kunjung berhenti mengawasi gerak-gerikmu. Kau tak menyadarinya bukan? Ya aku mengetahuinya, terlalu jelas kau menunjukkan perasaanmu. Terlalu jelas kau mengatakan 'Aku tak menyukaimu'.

**Douka ima dake wa furimukanai de**  
**Yuugure sawagu kaze furesou na kyori**  
**Kimi wo mitsumeteru zutto**  
_Tolong jangan berbalik sekarang  
Dalam senja, dalam angin yang bertiup ini dimana kita hampir bersentuhan  
Ku selalu menatapmu_

Senja kini telah datang, angin musim gugur bertiup begitu dingin. Di tempat ini hanya ada kau dan aku tetapi aku benar-benar merasa hanya seorang diri disini. Diam-diam aku menatapmu, wajahmu yang kini terlihat begitu serius menatap layar laptop kesayanganmu itu. Mungkin kau menyadrinya, mungkin kau sadar bahwa aku tengah menatapmu saat ini. Biarlah, perasaan ini telah mencapai batasnya, 'Aku menyukaimu' aku ingin kau mengetahuinya.

**_Hiruma Youichi_**

Aku masih menatapmu dalam sunyi ini, aku tak bisa berhenti menatapmu. Hatiku begitu berdebar saat menatap mata itu, 'Aku menyukaimu' semua yang ada pada dirimu. Bicaralah, aku ingin mendengar suaramu saat ini. Entah kata-kata apa yang terlontar dari mulutmu, kumohon bicaralah walau hanya sepatah kata. Aku pasti akan mendengarkannya, kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutmu selalu meresap dalam hatiku. Suara itu selalu menenangkanku sekalipun kata-kata itu adalah kalimat terkejam yang pernah kudengar.

**Kimi ni todoke kimi ni todoke**  
**Kanawanai koi demo ii kizutsuite mo ii**  
**Nando demo tsutaetai**  
_Ku kan menjangkaumu, ku kan menjangkaumu  
Tak apa cintaku ini tak berbalas, tak apa jika aku terluka  
Ku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya berulang kali_

Senja telah berganti malam, kau dan aku masih berada di tempat yang sama. Kesunyian tetap menguasai ruangan ini bahkan aku dapat mendengar hembusan hafas kami di dalam kesunyian tersebut. Teramat sunyi bukan? Bahkan sekarang kau telah mematikan laptopmu itu dan hanya duduk terdiam memandang langit-langit sepi ruangan ini. Aku mengalihkan pandaganku sejenak, menatap jam tangan yang terus berputar mengiringi waktu yang terus bergulir.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang manager sialan." Untuk pertama kalinya suara khas itu memecahkan kesunyian diantara kami.

"Pekerjaanku belum selesai Hiruma, kau saja yang pulang." Aku menatapnya sejenak dan kulihat ada sedikit kekesalan diwajahnya.

"Pulang atau aku akan meledakkan tempat ini?" Dengan seenaknya ia berkata seperti itu dan aku hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang sebelum menuruti perintahnya.

"Baiklah aku pulang sekarang." Selesai berkemas aku segera menuju pintu ruangan tersebut dan segera melangkah pergi dari tempat ini.

"Jyaaa Hiruma."

Di luar ruangan tersebut angin bertiup cukup kencang dan teramat dingin menusuk seluruh tubuhku. Aku tak membawa apapun yang bisa menghangatkanku dan kufikir lebih baik aku segera mempercepat langkahku agar aku segera sampai di rumahku. Dengan menyusuri kegelapan malam aku terus berjalan seorang diri diiringi dengan hembusan angin yang kian lama semakin kencang.

"Dasar idiot, apa kau mau mati kedinginan sebelum sampai ke rumahmu hei manager sialan?"

**_Hiruma Youichi_**

"Tidak akan! Dan ingat aku bukahlah seorang idiot Hiruma." Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti karena sosok itu.

"Kekekekeke kau berlagak seperti seorang pemberani manager sialan."

"Berisik kau Hiruma!" Aku terus berjalan dan berlajan tetapi entah mengapa Hiruma terus mengikuti langkahku di belakang sana. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia telah menyamai langkahku dan berjalan disampingku.

"Sudah ku bilang kau akan mati kedinginan manager sialan." Dengan wajah datar itu kau menghentikan langkahku dan kau memberikan sebuah jaket hitam itu padaku.

"Apa ini?" Aku bertanya seolah tak mengerti.

"Cepat pakai jaket itu manager sialan." Hiruma kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan kini dirinyalah yang berjalan di depanku.

"Arigatou Hiruma." Aku bergumam pelan sebelum mengikuti langkahnya yang cukup cepat.

* * *

**Kimi ga suki de kimi ga suki de**  
**Nemurenai yoru demo ii asa ga kunakute mo ii**  
**Nando demo tsutaetai kimi ni todoke**  
_Aku menyukaimu, aku selalu menyukaimu  
Tak apa jika ku tak bisa tidur malam ini, tak apa jika pagi tak pernah datang  
Ku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya berulang kali, untuk itu ku kan menjangkaumu_

Sejauh ini aku sama sekali tak bisa mengungkapkannya. Sejauh ini yang ada dihatiku hanyalah dirimu. Dan sejauh ini pula aku telah menyadari cinta yang tak akan pernah bersatu ini. 'Selamat tinggal' mungkin aku harus mengucapkannya saat ini juga. 'Aku menyukaimu' dan kata-kata itu tak dapat terlontar bersamaan dengan ucapan 'Selamat tinggal' yang aka ku ucapkan.

**_Hiruma Youichi_**

"Apa kak Mamo akan benar-benar pergi?" Suara ceria itu kini terdengar begitu menyedihkan ditelingaku. Suzuna—gomenasai.

"Mungkin kak Mamori bisa menundanya sebentar lagi." Kemudian Sena dengan nada gugupnya mulai megeluarkan kata demi kaa yang membuatku tak ingin meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Hehehe gomen aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian." Tertawa— begitu tak menyenangkan tertaw adalam kesedihan, ingin rasanya menangis tetapi percuma saja hal itu tak akan mengubah keadaan.

"Aku sedih max kak Mamori akan pindah ke Amerika." Monta menangis, membuatku semakin ingin menangis saat ini.

Aku mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan anggota DDB yang telah bersedia mengantarku sampai tempat ini. 'Terima kasih' mungkin hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat ku ucapkan pada kalian. 'Selamat tinggal' mungkin kata-kata ini akan menjadi akhir dari segala kenangan yang telah terukir bersama kalian. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kalian, tak akan pernah...

"Sayonara minna." Aku tersenyum pahit menatap mereka. "...Arigatou~" Kemudian aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku sambil menahan tangisan ini.

"Di saat terakhirpun kau tak datang ya Hiruma." Lirih— aku bergumam dalam hati kecilku.

**Kyou mo omoide ga hitotsu fueteku**  
**Tameiki tamerai sae itoshii kurai**  
**Kimi wo matteita zutto**  
_Hari ini aku dapat kenangan lain  
Menghela, keraguan pun jadi berharga bagiku  
Ku kan selalu menunggumu_

"Selamat tinggal Hiruma, semoga suatu saat kita dapat berjumpa kembali. Aku selalu menyukaimu— selalu menyukaimu walaupun dari tempat yang jauh ini."

* * *

**Kimi ga suki de kimi ga suki de**  
**Nemurenai yoru demo ii asa ga kunakute mo ii**  
**Nando demo tsutaetai kimi ni todoke**  
_Aku menyukaimu, aku selalu menyukaimu  
Tak apa jika ku tak bisa tidur malam ini, tak apa jika pagi tak pernah datang  
Ku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya berulang kali, untuk itu ku kan menjangkaumu_

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu, berlalu tanpa sedikitpun aku melupakanmu. 'Aku menyukaimu' setelah sekian lama aku tak bertemu denganmu dan di hari ini aku berharap dapat bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku begitu merindukan sosokmu...

**_Hiruma Youichi_**

Hari ini musim gugur kembali datang untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah telah berapa kali aku merasakan dinginnya musim gugur ini semuanya tak berubah sedikitpun. Aku menata kembali rambutku yang sedikit berantakan akibat hembusan angin musim gugur kali ini sebelum aku memasuki tempat tersebut— tempat yang begitu ingin ku kunjungi.

Dalam diam aku terus berjalan menyusuri sepinya jalan di tempat ini. Dalam diam aku selalu mengingat wajahmu dan samar aku mendengar suaramu yang lama tak ku dengar. Dan dalam diam pula hati kecilku selalu mengatakan 'Aku menyukaimu' walaupun kata-kata itu tak dapat terdengar olehmu baik dulu ataupun sekarang.

**Kimi ni todoke kimi ni todoke**  
**Kanawanai koi demo ii kizutsuite mo ii**  
**Nando demo tsutaetai**  
_Ku kan menjangkaumu, ku kan menjangkaumu  
Tak apa cintaku ini tak berbalas, tak apa jika aku terluka  
Ku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya berulang kali_

Kini aku telah menghentikan langkahku saat aku telah sampai dihadapanmu. Angin musim gugur masih terus berhembus menusuk tulang-tulang rusukku tetapi aku tak begitu memperdulikannya. Aku tetap ingin berada disini, berada di tempatmu saat ini dan melepaskan segala kerinduan yang bertahun-tahun kupendam.

**_Hiruma Youichi_**

"Hei, tidakkah kau menyadari kehadiranku?" Seraya aku bertanya padanya.

_ Hening, hanya hembusan angin yang menjawab pertanyaan itu._

"Apa kau tak senang aku kembali?" Aku terus bertanya.

_Terlalu hening, teralalu dingin, tempat ini begitu menyedihkan— ya, itulah yang kurasakan._

"Kau tak mendengarku ya Hiruma? Kau membenciku ya Hiruma? Mungkin selama ini aku selalu menyusahkanmu hingga kau begitu saja pergi dari hidupku dan saat ini kau dengan tenangnya berbaring di tempat ini tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan perasaanku."

Aku masih terus menatap lurus ke arahmu tetapi saat itu pula air mata ini keluar begitu saja melewati wajahku hingga kemudian jatuh di atas karangan bunga yang ada di tempatmu saat ini. 'Maaf' aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkanku saat ini dan aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saat ini. Bisakah waktu berputar kembali? Aku begitu ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu.

**Kanawanai koi demo ii kizutsuite mo ii**  
**Nando demo tsutaetai**_  
Tak apa cintaku ini tak berbalas, tak apa jika aku terluka  
Ku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya berulang kali_

"Dengarlah baik-baik Hiruma karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali."

"Hei Hiruma jawablah 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' sebelum aku mengatakan kata-kata itu."

"Hiruma..."

Aku tak dapat lagi menyembunyikannya, kesedihan ini, rasa rindu ini, serta rasa cinta ini tak dapat ku sampaikan padamu selamanya. Aku hanya berbicara seorang diri disini, sendiri di tempat yang teramat sunyi dan kau tau bukan betapa menyedihkannya diriku saat ini. Begitu menyedihkan saat kusadari orang yang selama ini kusukai tak dapat lagi kulihat selamanya. Air mataku mungkin tak cukup untuk mengungkapkan kesedihan ini.

**Demo,**

**Kimi wo matteita zutto**_  
Ku kan selalu menunggumu_

**_Hiruma Youichi_**

**Kimi wo matteita zutto  
**_Ku kan selalu menunggumu_

**Dakara,**

**Kimi ga suki de...**  
_Aku menyukaimu...~_

* * *

**Selesai dengan gak jelasnya -_-" maaf nyampah di sini kalau ada yg minta delete dengan segera saya laksanakan :D**

**Thanks...~**


End file.
